warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
Carnage
Carnage (Medium Robot) The Carnage is a Medium Robot with 2 Heavy hardpoints, an inbuilt Ancile, and the Rush ability. The Carnage's built-in shield functions similarly to the Ancile, though it is noticeably less durable, being roughly 60% of the robots base hp. The Rush ability increases the Carnage's movement speed by 66%. The Carnage can equip two heavy weapons and comes equipped with two ECC Thunders. This hard point configuration allows for two Zeus and other devastating weapon loadouts usually restricted to heavy robots. Despite its high potential firepower, the modest durability of both the armor and shields of the Carnage coupled with the relatively low speed of the robot outside of the long-reloading Rush ability are weaknesses easily taken advantage of. The Carnage relies heavily on its relatively good firepower, rush ability, and shield defense system to compensate for its poor survivability and mediocre mobility. With only 114,000 hp at max level, it has the worst on-paper survivability of any medium robot. In addition, with a 35 mph top speed at max level, it is also the slowest medium robot (when not rushing). Distinguishing characteristics Its rush ability increases its top speed by 66%. This allows the Carnage to reach a theoretical top speed of over 58 mph (max level), which is the same top speed of the Gepard light robot and a fully upgraded Cossack light robot. The speed boost lasts for 10 seconds, followed by a 30 second cooldown. Well-timed rush activation allows the Carnage to quickly enter close range to engage an enemy target, or to quickly retreat from combat and take cover. The Carnage's built-in energy shield will block gun, missile, and rocket fire. However, like the Ancile, it will not block energy weapons (plasma or laser). While the shield has relatively little durability, it slowly regenerates over time. The prevention of damage, even for a short period of time, can negate the chances of critical hits to the weapon or propulsion systems, giving Carnage pilots more time to finish off enemy targets or to close to effective range. However, the built-in shield system and devastating firepower do NOT by any means turn the Carnage into an invincible breakthrough robot. The Carnage lacks the survivability to perform the functions that a more durable robot, such as the Rhino, could do. The advantages of the Carnage are its high potential firepower and greater mobility than its fellow workshop robot, the Rhino. Weapon Loadouts One of the most effective load-outs is the use of two ECC Thunders. Thunders are very effective at close, knife-fighting ranges, and in conjunction with the Carnage's characteristics, can turn it into a nightmare for enemies at short range. In addition, the placement of the Thunders – one on each side – makes use of cover viable. While this prevents the Carnage from utilizing the full firepower of two Thunders, the sheer firepower of a single Thunder at close-range is enough to finish off most targets. Equipped with long-range guns like 448mm guns or ETC Kang-Daes, the Carnage can repel enemy gunfire or artillery, while having the ability to quickly duck into cover when necessary or when reloading. However, this is a waste of its potential as a close-range knife-fighter. Its characteristics and abilities are more oriented to knife-fighting and short-range scraps and brawls than long-range gunnery duels, but it is up to the pilot to decide. Trivia * Due to its shape and similar leg design, it could belong in the same faction as the Rhino. Upgrades Level Cost Health Shield Speed Time 1 13k WP 44,000 27,000 31 - 2 8,500 Ag 48,000 29,000 32 5 min 3 33k 52,000 31,000 32 1 hour 4 66k 57,000 34,000 33 4 hours 5 130k 62,000 37,000 33 10 hours 6 260k 68,000 41,000 34 20 hours 7 500k 74,000 45,000 34 1 day 8 hours 8 1,000k 81,000 49,000 35 1 day 22 hours 9 2,000k 88,000 53,000 35 2 days 9 hours 10 3,900k 96,000 58,000 35 2 days 21 hours 11 7,700k 105,000 63,000 35 4 days 14 hours 12 15,000k 114,000 68,000 35 5 days 10 hours ☪ΛЯИΛGΞ I'm sorry I had to do this. OCD was killing me and I have too much spare time. ☪ΛЯИΛGΞs a clan. If this doesn't look like CARNAGE with special characters, I'm sorry. Oh great, it's stuck at CARNAGEs instead of CARNAGE is. Yours sincerely, ☪ΛЯИΛGΞ boy Category:Robot Category:Medium Robot Category:Heavy Hardpoint Category:2 Hardpoints Category:Buy Workshop Points